


isn't it harmless?

by kookiescoup



Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Confident Kim Taehyung | V, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Humorous Ending, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Kim Taehyung | V, Hunter Sam Winchester, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Nice Sam Winchester, Please Don't Hate Me, Sam Winchester is So Done with Dean Winchester, Scared Jeon Jungkook, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Spelling Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jeongguk, Supernatural Elements, Triggers, Understanding Sam Winchester, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, a bit helpless tho, also, but doesnt act on it much, english is not my first language, hes a good vamp, hes so endearing istg, honestly hes so bad in this story im so sorry, idk how else to describe it honestly, if its really bad, jeongguk acts like he has ed but vampire kind, okay enjoy!, okay now PLEASE pay attention, please please be careful, thats all i think, there are triggering terms and situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiescoup/pseuds/kookiescoup
Summary: jeongguk's not a monster. having a bunch of blood bags chilling in his fridge sure might be confusing for some, but he's never hurt anyone and certainly doesn't plan to. so why are those two men with shining blades barging into his house at fuck o'clock in the middle of the night, trying to cut his head off, for heaven's sake?or sam and dean are just trying to do their job and get rid of some rogue vampire that recently got brave in houma, louisiana, but their sources give them the wrong adress.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	isn't it harmless?

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU START READING, please read the tags! there are some really descriptive and triggering things here, so if you think it might cause any bad please don't read. i don't want you getting hurt :(
> 
> if you still want to read though, hi! it's my first work here, also first that's fully in english! please excuse any mistakes, be it grammar or spelling, as english is not my first language:< enjoy reading, hope you like it xx

No matter how many times he’s done it, the feeling of absolute shame that washed over him still remained as numbing as it was for the first time. Clasping the plastic packet in his trembling hand made him want to cut his arm off; the spark of excitement that rushed through his whole body as it realized what exactly was being held by him never failed to disgust him utterly. He wanted to cry out of frustration as his fangs pushed past his gums at the sight of the  _ food _ he despised with his whole being, but, unfortunately, needed to survive. He caught its scent —  _ AB type _ , his favorite (mostly because it was the kind that was pumping through his loved one’s veins, he supposed).

He closed the fridge, gulping down his hunger and focusing on disposing of the additional set of sharp teeth protruding from his mouth. He clutched the blood bag tightly in his one hand, the other planting firmly on the wooden surface of the kitchen counter, steadying himself as his head was starting to spin a bit, his vision alternating between his usual sight and the red, sharp type that would always make him anxious over how predatory it made him feel. He hated it, hated to know that it happened because he hasn’t eaten for way too long again. He hated that he had no choice, because if he was ever given a chance to protest against his primal thirst for blood, objecting would be the first thing he would do.

He wanted to protest, to resist longer, but he felt so weak already. It’d only been a week and a half since he'd last eaten, so why was his vision so clouded and why did his bones feel as if they were made of stones? He let out a sigh, his fangs still sticking out of his mouth as he was too fatigued to make them detract. Guess he needed to eat  _ right now _ if he wanted to survive, huh? Guess he really had no choice after all.

As he ripped the package with his teeth and tilted the bottom upwards so the red liquid was free to drip onto his tongue, he was thinking about Taehyung. How he always stayed with him when he was feeding, holding his hand and assuring him that it was nothing to be ashamed of (it’s not like Jeongguk believed him, but for sure it made him feel a little bit better about himself — the fact that someone so important to him accepted him and had no problem with what he was). How he was always there when Jeongguk needed it, needed to feel  _ him _ close, breath hot and comforting on his skin and their heartbeats melting into one steady rhythm.

The only thing keeping him from crying as he drank until the last drop was the thought of him, standing in front of him, with his arms draped loosely over his waist and head buried in the dip of his neck, telling him not to cry with his soothing deep voice. Telling him it was okay, he needed it after all. That he was here, close to him and not planning on going away anytime soon.

When he finally drank everything up, he crumpled the stained plastic in a tight hold. He wanted more… but he knew that he didn’t  _ need _ more, for now at least. He licked his lips, feeling his fangs hide behind his gums once again as he tossed the empty blood bag into the bin, letting himself rest for a few short moments before pushing himself away from the counter, his hips hurting a little from how hard he’s been leaning on it. His mind was clear now, but he didn’t feel clean. He wanted to go and brush his teeth, hoping the artificial taste of mint would erase the faint longing for more of the red, metallic liquid.

It’s been a while since he’s last eaten — an even longer while since he’s done it without having Taehyung by his side. He felt even more horrible when his lover wasn’t there, holding him close while he whispered sweet little nothings into his ear, calming him down with his warm scent and familiar body heat. He used to think that it couldn’t be worse, but now he saw that clearly: everything was worse when Taehyung wasn’t there.

He wanted him to be there. He wanted to hold him close and maybe even cry, express in some way that, no matter how many times Taehyung tells him he’s okay, he certainly  _ isn’t _ . But Taehyung wasn’t here; he was at work, once again staying after hours for the extra pay, even though Jeongguk wasn’t sure why he would have to take extra shifts. (They weren’t exactly poor, he would even say they were living quite a good life, all while considering both of them had just finished college.) The thought that he was working when he could  _ not be _ just made him want Taehyung there with him even more.

The feeling of helplessness left him standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, sighing deeply once again and after a moment of hesitance he took a few steps back and sat himself on the cold tiled floor so that his back was flush against the smooth surface of the, still a little warm, dishwasher. God, what did he just do? He gave in, he did it  _ again _ . He shook his head, hiding his face in his hands as he tried to recall what exactly were the words Taehyung usually consoled him with when those episodes came. He stayed like that for a few more moments, a silent battle tearing his mind into pieces as he trembled on the floor, not really knowing what he was hoping for. For Taehyung to barge in through the door and hug the sadness out of him?

“Get a hold of yourself, you little bitch,” he told himself quietly, inhaling the cold air into his tired lungs. He pushed yourself up from the ground, standing up with the intentions of making himself a cup of hot tea (so hot it would burn out his tongue) and then going to sleep. Maybe sleep really was the way to survive without his boyfriend until the morning came, Taehyung following right after.

But then his ears twitched involuntarily, picking up a strange shuffling right behind the front door. With his eyebrows furrowing and a weird feeling forming in his gut, he stopped in his tracks and sniffled a bit around himself, trying to catch a scent that would help him define the situation he was currently in.

It smelled like adrenaline, an almost desperate determination, the salty hint of sweat overpowering the anger that seemed to bubble underneath the visitors’ fragile skin. Their heartbeats were just a little rushed, a steady harmony of two drums, pumping A and O type blood into their veins sort of furiously.

Goosebumps appeared all over his arms and exposed thighs as he realized that Taehyung wasn’t one of these people. It wasn’t Taehyung twisting the doorknob, cursing and casually starting to pick the lock when the door didn’t open. It wasn’t Taehyung, whispering to the other guy to hurry up. And it certainly wasn’t him, reloading his gun with the slightest  _ click _ and scaring Jeongguk nearly to death.

Someone was trying to break into the house. That someone had a  _ gun _ .

Oh God.

Jeongguk took a few steps back clumsily, almost tripping on the hard wooden floor that would probably be a whole lot less slippery if he wasn’t wearing socks. Trying to keep his mind clear, he tried to remember what Taehyung would do in this situation (well, besides scaring the intruders with his own gun).  _ Don’t be a bitch, you’re fine _ , he reminded himself in his head, exhaling slowly to clear his mind. What would his boyfriend do?

Jeongguk felt kind of ridiculous. He was a bloody vampire — he shouldn’t be afraid of some intruders with guns. For fuck’s sake, bullets couldn’t even kill him! He had fangs, and senses sharper than any human, and if he focused hard enough, he could probably even grow out his nails so that they would be as sharp as claws.

But he felt scared, he felt helpless and lonely. He didn’t want to sprout fangs, they terrified him too much for him to be able to use them in any way. If he grew out his claws, he would probably end up too conflicted to hurt anyone with them. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. He just wanted to live in peace. With Taehyung.

_ Taehyung _ . That’s what he needed to do, he needed to call his boyfriend. Gulping down his beating heart, he rushed upstairs, praying silently that he won’t be heard and that his superhuman speed will give him a little more time to hide himself. Still paying attention to the sound of locks being picked one by one, he grabbed his phone that was lying peacefully on his and Taehyung’s shared bed, unlocking it and searching for the right number in his contacts as he locked the door to their bedroom. For a second he stood in the middle of the room, typing the text hurriedly and sending it immediately, trying hard to stay sober and not panic.

He heard a click and quiet creak of the front door being opened. It was silent for a second before a few quite loud thumps echoed in the empty house; it took Jeongguk barely a second to comprehend it was the sound of heavy steps on the wooden panels. He exhaled as quietly as possible before clasping the phone tightly in his trembling hands and getting down to lie on the cold ground to crawl under the bed. Before blacking out in absolute and utter panic mode, he managed to put his phone on silent and crawl into a ball of nerves, the only thoughts remaining in his head telling him not to breathe.

* * *

He thought minutes were like honey; each one was another bead of golden sweetness running down the slick walls of a jar made of glass, only to eventually disappear in the pool of gleaming liquid at the bottom, where they no longer could be distinguished from each other. To Jeongguk they all seemed endless as he laid, and trembled, and listened, and  _ waited _ , curled on the cold floor in a corner under his bed, trying to come up with a plan that he would have to realize if Taehyung wasn’t able to arrive home in time. With each passing second his own heartbeat quickened and was gradually getting louder, harder to contain; he swallowed his heart, yet again desperately attempting to escape through his throat, not moving an inch, afraid to be found.

The heavy steps echoed in the empty corridors, frightening Jeongguk as they got closer and closer to where he was hiding. He heard everything: the intruders’ calm and composed breathing, mingling with the sounds of their hearts beating excitedly. Blood gushing through their veins sounded like a river, roaring in his head, making it hard to focus on something other than fear that was paralyzing him.

He exhaled shakily and silently, checking his phone carefully, trying hard not to let the faint gleam of the screen to bleed out from under the bed. It had been ten minutes since he’d sent the message to Taehyung. If Taehyung got his message then and made his way back home immediately, he probably should be there in a few minutes. The thought makes him feel a little bit more at ease. He thought about Taehyung barging in, a gun in his hand, his brows furrowed, ready to attack and to  _ protect _ . How come he always felt so safe when he was near him, even when he was so furious he was a step away from snapping?

The sound of a doorknob to their bedroom being twisted echoed in the room, punching the air out of the terrified boy’s lungs. He curled further into the corner of the room, trying to control the fearful twitching of his limbs.  _ Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t you dare cry _ , he told himself in his head, shutting his eyes to prevent tears from rolling down his cheeks.  _ Taehyung, where the hell are you? _

Someone grumbled just outside the door. “How many freaking locks does this vamp have?” The voice was deep and hushed, echoing gently in the empty hall. Someone else was standing near, tapping onto the floor with their heavy boots impatiently and when the quiet sound of the lock being picked spread in the silence, they stopped, coming closer to the door. “Back off, I have enough of this crap.”

The room was shaken by a loud  _ bang _ as a skillful kick was targeted at the door. Jeongguk squeaked in fear unwillingly, clasping a hand over his mouth immediately to prevent any sound from being heard. He curled further into the corner of the room, almost crushing his phone in his hand. First salty beads rolled down his cheeks, slowly dripping onto his neck and wooden floors beneath his shaking body.

_ It’s okay _ , he told himself internally,  _ you’re okay. Don’t you dare panic, you freaking crybaby, Taehyung will be here soon. He will come and save you _ . After all, Taehyung was always there to save him. From his high school bullies, this one abusive friend from college, countless girls hitting on him in bars on campus, a few fistfights and even those pathetic pickpockets that had tried to steal his backpack on their trip to New York — he was just always there, ready to protect him at all costs, be it with his strong gaze, bare fists or shiny silver bullets.

Why would this time be any different? He will come, eventually. Save him like the hero he is, like his knight in shining armor he’s proved to be so many times already. He will show up last minute, an old jacket hanging from his wide shoulders, a furiously worried frown on his face and his gun fitting just right in his large hand. He will shoot a warning, then point the barrel at the intruders and say something sarcastic after he pulls him behind himself, asking if Jeongguk’s alright before questioning anything else. He will be there soon — anytime now. In a moment. Just a second.

_ God, why isn’t he here yet? _

The door to their bedroom wasn’t the thickest, but it wasn’t the easiest to break either. The intruder’s kicks were strong, almost as if he was a robot, almost like he was used to doing this. Jeongguk wasn’t surprised when it fell down with a heavy thud, but the noise still managed to punch a shallow breath out of his lungs.  _ Sober up, you little bitch _ , he reminded himself, using the loudness to hide his almost desperate gasp for air,  _ he will come here in just a second, don’t you dare panic _ . But goosebumps appeared on his arms nevertheless; as he forced himself to calm down just enough to open his eyes, he felt a cold shiver running down his spine.

The sound of two pairs of heavy boots stepping into the room almost drowned out the sound of Taehyung’s old jeep rolling onto their driveway, but they weren’t even close to drowning out his quiet relieved gasp that he let out unwillingly, his mind relaxing automatically at the thought that  _ Taehyung’s near _ . Two single clicks were heard in the room as tears rolled down his face when he finally realized what’d just happened.

_ Wow, Jeongguk, you really fucked up _ .

The bed was moved aside by a pair of strong hands. Another pair reached out to grab him by the hair and a  _ blade _ — a shining, artistically curved knife with bloodstains apparent on the sharp edge — was placed right next to his throat, making him let out another cry-like gasp and causing him to shut his eyes tighter than ever before.

“Here you are,” a guy that had shoved the bed away said with a terrifyingly calm smile. He pointed his knife at him as the other man pushed him closer to the blade, his neck not even a millimeter away from the sharp surface. “We were just looking for you.”

* * *

He felt like a doll when he was pushed up forcefully to stand on his shaky legs — just a piece of meat, a scrap of material being tossed by a bratty kid for a bit of fun. Tears were streaming freely down his face as he was pushed up against the taller intruder’s chest so he could press his blade against the base of his throat again. It was cold and sharp and terrifying and he prayed as he cried, trying to squirm away from his grasp, but it only resulted in the grip on his burning scalp tightening and the distance between the sharp edge of a shiny knife and his neck being shortened again. Something inside him burned, a living fire, telling him to show his fangs and bite his way out of the trap, but those thoughts only terrified him more, causing more salty beads to roll down onto his cheeks and his whole body to tremble frightfully.

Jeongguk didn’t want to die yet, but it was better to die than become something that could hurt the ones he loved, something that was feared and hated by every single cell of his body. So he stood, swallowing his heart and stared at his tormentors with teary eyes.

“Look at you,” the shorted man said, stepping closer. He smiled with a dangerous gleam in his eye and took his knife into his other hand, reaching out to squeeze his jaw tightly in his hand. “What a pretty little thing you are. Who would’ve thought something that pretty could be this good at killing innocent people…”

“Dean,” the guy who held him down hissed, tightening his grip on Jeongguk’s hair, making him mewl from the pain a little. “Maybe check his teeth before giving him a monologue.”

The shorted male — Dean — clicked his tongue, giving the guy an open mouthed smile. He pointed the tip of his blade at Jeongguk’s chest, causing his breathing to quicken once again as he swallowed thickly, trying not to move too much in order to understand every word they said and not slit his own throat with a blade that was still pressed against his neck. “C’mon, Sammy, give me a break! This was one of the easiest cases this month, if not the easiest, let me be happy for a second, will you?”

“You can be happy all you want after we finish this case,” Sammy replied.

Dean sighed. “Somebody should get that stick out of your ass as soon as possible.” Jeongguk squeaked in fear as he came even closer and put a hand around his jaw before squeezing it in an almost bruising grip, forcing him to open his mouth. He pushed at his gums with his finger, leaving a bitter taste of sweat and soap in his mouth, and maybe if he wasn’t so terrified he would be utterly disgusted with it, but right now he just couldn’t bring himself to feel anything else than the numbing fear.

Jeongguk could feel one of his fangs protrude from under his gums under the pressure of Dean’s finger. The man smiled, looking him straight in the eyes as he retracted his hand, but maintaining the hold on his jaw. “Well, it looks like I was just about right,” he said, clearly not caring about the salty waterfalls running down his face, “here’s our little monster.”

_ Monster _ . Jeongguk shut his eyes tightly, trying not to focus on the sharp sting inside his chest. He clutched onto the taller guy’s arm, the one that was pressing the blade against his neck and used all of his supernatural strength to pull it away from his throat before swinging his head backwards, hitting the intruder right in the nose. He backed away with a surprised groan, for a quick moment focusing on his pain rather than the boy he’d had pressed flush against his chest. It was just a second, maybe even a half of one, but it was enough for Jeongguk to break out of his grasp and manage to kick the second guy straight between his legs.

Monster… he wasn’t a monster. He just didn’t want to die yet and if he didn’t defend himself, they would’ve killed him. He didn’t hurt anyone, he didn’t deserve to end up this way… right?

Another single tear ran down his puffy cheek as he backed away, watching the intruders get up from the cold floor, cursing in pain and grabbing their lost weapons. He almost tripped over the edge of the door laying on the ground, but managed to maintain his balance, still clumsily walking away. “I’m— I’m sorry,” he choked out, a wave of panic washing over him suddenly, blinding him for a second.

Then he ran. Down the empty corridor, down the slippery stairs, not caring about tears rolling down his face anymore. He ran, not bothering to look around or behind himself to see if those men were following him, only stopping when he crashed into someone’s hard chest and two warm hands grasped his wrists.

“No,” he whined, blindly trying to free himself from the loose grip, “no, let me go, please!”

“Hey, hey,” a calm, familiar voice whispered, “baby, it’s me. Calm down.”

Jeongguk breathed in a warm, delicate scent, looking up with eyes glistening with fresh tears to see a worried expression on the man’s insanely symmetrical face. He felt calmness spreading throughout his whole body as he realized who exactly was standing in front of him and cried out quietly, pushing himself into his mellow embrace without hesitance, his sobs drowned out by the smooth material of his brown sweater.

“Oh, baby,” Taehyung sighed, running his hand through the baby hairs on the nape of his neck and pulling him close. “Shh, you’re okay. I’m right here, you’re okay now.”

“They’re h-here,” Jeongguk murmured, shaking his head as more of his tears continued to soak into the soft material of his lover’s top (none of them seemed to care about this fact). “U-upstairs. They tried to—”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Taehyung cut him off, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead as he reached behind himself to get a gun from one of the spacious pockets he had in his loose pants. “You’re gonna be fine. Hide behind me, alright? I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise.”

Jeongguk didn’t need to be told twice. He nodded softly, immediately moving behind Taehyung, circling his waist with both of his arms and latching onto him tightly, trying to calm himself down by breathing in the lulling scent of the only person that genuinely loved and cared for him. He exhaled slowly just as one of his boyfriend’s hands brushed his knuckles, sending a hot shiver running through his entire body.  _ Calm down _ , Taehyung’s voice echoed in his head as he tightened the grip on his stomach, attempting to soothe his racing heart,  _ you’re fine. I’m right here. I won’t let anyone hurt you _ .

Curses and the unsteady rhythm of heavy steps on the wooden floors sounded like a frightening opera in his head. Taehyung’s gun clicked, signaling that it had been reloaded and for the first time that night Jeongguk felt safe when he heard that particular sound. He pushed his face in between Taehyung’s shoulder blades, pressing his chest flush against his firm back and finally relaxing.

And even when a gunshot went off, he didn’t flinch, hugging Taehyung next to his beating heart, thinking that he definitely wouldn’t mind staying like this for a lifetime or longer. He wouldn’t mind it at all.

* * *

Taehyung had a lot of faces. One second he could be insecure about his looks, then a moment later he would introduce Jeongguk to a pimple, calling it his new friend. Most of the time he was the sweetest, most caring and considerate person you’d ever meet, but when he got angry, it was as if he was a completely different guy, reckless and sarcastic, sometimes so scary he could make people cry with a simple gaze or a gesture. This one thing about him never changed, though — he never hurt anybody without a purpose.

The two men running down the stairs flinched, stopping so abruptly they almost fell down on the slippery surface, watching with wide eyes as a bullet pierced through a wall right next to the tall one’s head. Taehyung reloaded his beretta with the slightest  _ click _ , furrowing his eyebrows. “Move and the next bullet’s gonna end up in your brain,” he said calmly, aiming it at the shorter guy.

It was silent for a second, the only sounds echoing in the corridor being their shallow breaths. The tall man had to do something suspicious though, because Taehyung then pointed his gun at his head, growling a bit. “What did I say?”

“Easy there, tiger,” the guy said, stepping closer. Taehyung’s arm twitched when he raised his hands, a silver blade still gleaming in the moonlight seeping inside through the half-open windows. “We both know you’re not going to shoot me.”

Taehyung smiled dangerously, keeping his mouth closed. “Wanna bet?” Even though he looked amused, his words sure didn’t seem like a joke. He pointed at the knife with his chin. “You might wanna put this down if you don’t want my finger to slip.”

“Listen, buddy, you’re making a mistake—” the shorter man tried to say, but Taehyung didn’t let him finish, shaking his gun again, furrowing his eyebrows. “I said  _ put _ it  _ down _ . This is the last time I ask this politely.”

No one moved. “Now!” Taehyung growled, raising his voice.

“Okay!” the tall one replied, squatting down to set his weapon on the ground. He looked at Taehyung while standing back up with his arms put up, glancing briefly at the other man. “Okay. Dean, your turn.” He took a glance at the other guy, gesturing at the ground with his chin when their eyes met.

Dean looked angry when he crouched down, putting his blade aside as he glared at Taehyung, furrowing his eyebrows. He raised his hands slowly, opening his palms for him to see that he was indeed unarmed. “Happy now?”

“Euphoric, even,” Taehyung retorted, tilting his head a little. Jeongguk peeked at the intruders shyly from behind his back, gaining their attention with the small movement and crushing his lover’s waist even more in his strong hold, suddenly just wanting to disappear. If he hurt Taehyung, he didn’t show it and instead lifted his eyebrows, the action somehow making his anger show even more as his gritted teeth and flaring eyes grew more noticeable. “Now, could you possibly explain to me why the  _ hell _ you two decided it would be a great idea to break into my house and threaten to kill my boyfriend? I’m afraid I don’t quite understand your sense of humor.”

* * *

“It’s not what it looks like,” the tall one began, smiling nervously as he brought one of his hands to his hair. The movement wasn’t exactly rushed, but it still made Taehyung furrow his eyebrows and move his finger to the trigger. The man, seeing his reaction, immediately put his open palm back on display.

Taehyung’s expression was hard to read. “Oh, is it not? Well, what is it, then? Because to me it looks like you two broke into my house, tried to murder the love of my life and when caught and held at gunpoint, you still don’t even seem apologetic. So  _ please _ , tell me what it is, if not that. I’m freaking dying to know.”

“The love of your life,” Dean, the short one, cut in before the other guy could come up with a response. He lifted his hands even higher, keeping his palms open as he glared angrily at Jeongguk, still hiding behind his lover’s back, causing his breath to quicken. “He’s not what he looks like.”

“Oh, really now.” Taehyung snorted, pointing his gun at him. “What is he, then?”

The tall one glanced briefly at his brother, but Dean kept staring at Jeongguk intently, not even noticing his gaze. He exhaled eventually, looking back at Taehyung. “Okay, listen,” he started, “this may seem completely ridiculous and— and when I finish talking you might take us for total freaks, but you have to listen to me, because it’s the truth. My name is—”

“Sam Winchester,” Taehyung cut him off, rolling his eyes. He gestured to the other man with his chin. “And this is Dean, yes, I know that already. Who doesn’t at this point, honestly. Don’t bother giving me this whole  _ monsters are real _ talk, you two are not the only hunters in this room.”

Sam — the tall one — blinked twice, visibly taken off guard. Dean cleared his throat as he finally tore his eyes away from a trembling Jeongguk before clearing his throat. “Really? I don’t recall hearing about a hunter in Houma. What was your name again?”

“You don’t know me,” Taehyung replied, tilting his head sidewards. “I’d like it to remain this way.”

“Yeah, sure. Alright.” Sam shook his head, ignoring the way Dean furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not pleased with his answer. “But this— this still might be a huge shock for you, considering that you call him the love of your life—” He glanced briefly at Jeongguk, but his gaze didn’t hold such strong emotions as his brother’s eyes.

“Your boyfriend’s a monster,” Dean spat out, cutting him off.

Taehyung’s features softened. Jeongguk felt him relax a little, but his hand was still circled tightly around his beretta, pointing right at the middle of the taller guy’s chest. “No, he’s not.”

Sam stared at him with remorse. “Look, I’m sorry, dude, I really am, but… he’s a vampire. You must know about the recent murders occurring in the town, right? All the victims were found with bite marks on their bodies, without a single drop of blood. The first thing we did after we found him upstairs was to check his teeth. I’m sorry. Your boyfriend’s the one we’re hunting.”

Jeongguk’s grip on Taehyung’s waist tightened even more; he looked down, shaking from the nerves, but his lover only hummed. “Hm. Okay, I heard you out. Now it’s your turn to listen to me.” The intruders looked at him, their shoulders dropping a little. Taehyung lifted a brow, seeming a bit irritated. “You really thought I didn’t know he was a vampire? I’m a  _ hunter _ , for God’s sake. How blind would I have to be not to notice?”

“Well?” Dean looked annoyed, furrowing his eyebrows. “Aren’t you supposed to do anything with that info as a hunter? Your boyfriend is  _ killing _ people, innocent people!”

“No, he isn’t!” Taehyung growled, turning to confront him completely and putting his finger on the trigger, the small gesture indicating his already visible irritation. “If you shut up for a second and let me talk, maybe I could actually say something to get you out of that wrong mindset.”

“Oh, come  _ on _ ,” Dean spat out, “I’m not gonna listen to a hunter that’s too blinded by his love for a  _ monster _ to see what’s actually happening!”

Taehyung pulled the trigger. Sam let out a muffled shout, something that sounded a bit like  _ no _ and a little bit more like his brother’s name. Dean flinched as another bullet pierced through the wall right next to his head, once again looking at him with anger mixed with disgust while Taehyung reloaded his beretta in a smooth, calm manner, pointing the barrel at his chest. “Shut up and let me speak. I’m not gonna repeat myself.”

* * *

Dean certainly didn’t intend to shut up. He did, though — he kept his hands on display, shutting his mouth so tightly his teeth gritted audibly. Sam looked at him for a moment before sealing his eyes on Taehyung and nodding at him to continue speaking.

“This is not what it looks like,” Taehyung said, his eyebrows furrowed. “Listen, I don’t have anything against you and your little investigation. I didn’t care when you two showed up here… hell, you took my work away from me, how could I be angry? It seems like you got everything twisted, though.”

Jeongguk’s hold around him was tight, almost too tight for him to breathe, but he chose not to say anything, knowing that his boyfriend needed it right now. He needed to feel grounded, to recognize his warmth and softness of his body right next to him, catch the pulsing of his heart beating just against his own. He needed to sense him in all its means, feel his scent hugging him tightly like a glove. He needed it to feel safe again.

Taehyung was well aware of that. Even before he got turned, Jeongguk had always been clingy in a way, after his metamorphosis he only became a bit more attached to every aspect of him. Most of the time he remained quite independent, but sometimes, usually when he was scared or anxious, inhaling the familiar scent from his lover’s neck seemed to be the only thing that could calm him down. Taehyung honestly wasn’t really sure if this was a purely vampire thing — after the transformation Jeongguk seemed to get uneasy easier than ever before, after all. So maybe it wasn’t his vampire part acting up. Maybe it was just his insecure boyfriend that needed reassurance that he wasn’t alone, that Taehyung was there and certainly didn’t plan on leaving him.

He wanted to comfort him better. His hand tingled, yearning to be put on top of Jeongguk’s shaking palms, laying flat against his stomach, but he didn’t move them away from his gun, still pointing at the Winchester brothers standing before him with their arms raised in a gesture of vulnerability.

“We’re not the bad guys here,” he said, biting his lip, taking the silver piercing between his teeth for a second before letting it go. “My boyfriend may be a vampire, but he’s never hurt anyone. Don’t you see how scared he is? He’s been hiding behind me the whole time. He’s afraid to even look at you.”

“He almost knocked us out upstairs,” Dean cut in. Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“Oh, please. You broke into our house in the middle of the night and tried to kill him, what would you do in his place? Besides, he didn’t cause any serious damage to you, did he? Don’t you think he would’ve tried to kill you when he had the chance if he was the vampire you’re looking for?”

Dean didn’t answer. Sam looked conflicted, eyeing him up and down. Taehyung sighed, leaning a bit into his trembling boyfriend’s embrace. “Listen, I know how this all looks. But I swear he’s completely harmless, he’s not the one you should be after.”

“How can we be sure you’re not lying to protect him?” Sam asked. “No offence, but it wouldn’t be the first time for a person in love to do basically everything in order to save their lover.”

“I—” he hesitated, then bit his lip again. “I suppose you can’t.” He looked at Dean, contemplating if this would be a good decision. Eventually, he raised one of his hands to the collar of his sweater, pulling it ‘til his collarbones showed, his tan skin practically glowing in the faint moonlight. “I’m not sure if this will do as a proof, but… look. No bite marks.” He carefully pulled up his sleeves and moved his gun from hand to hand, showing both of his forearms to the men. “See? Still nothing.” He glanced behind his shoulder, meeting his boyfriend’s gleaming eyes. His features softened immediately and he smiled gently, returning his gaze to the two brothers he held at gunpoint. “Believe me or not, he mostly feeds on me and usually I have to be the one who’s practically forcing him to eat. He never wants to bite me, he doesn’t really like his teeth at all.”

Jeongguk shoved his face between his shoulder blades again, finally relaxing just enough for his grip to loosen a little. A strange heat was radiating from where he was pressed against his back, causing Taehyung’s smile to widen a bit as he realized that his boyfriend must have gotten embarrassed.  _ How cute _ .

“Or,” Dean remarked, his voice laced with ire, “maybe he doesn’t need to feed on you, because he’s already full, considering that he’s sucked  _ eleven _ people dry in the past two weeks.”

“It wasn’t him,” Taehyung responded, feeling irritation wash over him again in the second he heard his voice. “You probably won’t believe me, but he was with me when most of those murders happened.”

“You’re right, I don’t buy any of your bullshit.”

Jeongguk flinched, his hands shaking a bit. Sam looked at him briefly, slowly dropping his arms, but keeping them on display, clearly not wanting the gun to be pointed at him again. “Okay,” he said, “we believe you.”

Dean winced, his anger turning into disbelief. “Wait, what?”

“Dean, come on,” he sighed, seeming defeated. “He’s not the one we’re supposed to be hunting down. The kid’s frightened, he’s been shaking ever since we found him upstairs. Look at him, he still looks like he’s just about to cry. That’s not a normal reaction for a vampire murderer, is it?”

“No, wait a second. You actually  _ believe _ him?”

“You don’t?”

“Of course I don’t!” Dean almost shouted, visibly angry again, making Jeongguk tremble in fear and surprise at the sudden yell. “What did you just say?  _ He’s not the one we’re supposed to be hunting down _ ? Well, little bro, I have news for you — he’s a  _ vampire _ ! Hunting monsters, that’s what we’re supposed to do!”

“You’re supposed to save people,” Taehyung cut in, looking at him like he wanted to kill him with his gaze. “Not kill them when all they want is to live their life in peace.”

“He’s not a person.”

“He’s not a  _ monster _ .”

The cannonade of their glares continued for a little while the rest of the room stayed completely silent. Dean looked absolutely infuriated, like a starved lion that’s been locked up in a cage for way too long, hungry for a win that’s confirmed by his rival’s fresh, warm blood dripping slowly like honey onto his tongue. Taehyung seemed more like a tiger, high and royal, but not afraid to dirty its paws when his family’s safety was the case.

It was silent for a while, their mixed breaths and the faint sough of the cold wind remaining the only sounds echoing in the room. In those few moments, Taehyung looked almost dangerous, with his eyes squinted and a trigger of his gun pressed softly against his finger, peachy lips sealed shut. And even if Jeongguk knew that it was still Taehyung, his dear boyfriend who would never hurt him, he wasn’t sure if he liked that side of him.

“Baby?” he chimed in quietly, breaking him out of the haze and earning a soft hum in return. “Can I go to sleep? I’m just— it’s really late and I’m kind of exhausted, so—”

Taehyung smiled gently, glancing at him for a quick second. “Of course,” he said. “Will you be okay on your own, though? I’m probably not gonna be in bed for another hour or so.”

“I’ll be fine.” He smiled at him tiredly, unclasping his arms from around him hesitantly, wanting to chase the warmth that disappeared as soon as he pulled away, but deciding not to. Not now, at least. “I think I’m just gonna get myself something to drink first. A-any of you want something?” he stuttered, looking back at the hunters, trying not to seem too fazed, but failing miserably.

Dean furrowed his brows and opened his mouth, but Sam was faster. “We don’t, thanks.”

Jeongguk nodded, looking back at Taehyung, who shook his head with a small smile. “I don’t either. Thank you, though, sweetheart.” Jeongguk smiled back at him weakly, pecking him shortly and gently on the cheek.

The way to the kitchen wasn’t a long one, especially when the floors were slippery and his socks allowed him to smoothly glide through the corridors without tearing his feet apart from the floor. He felt sort of like a ghost and kind of like an ice skater, but his wobbly knees easily proved to him that he was indeed none of the above. He wanted to have a drink, preferably a  _ really _ strong one that would blow him out of his fluffy liners, but he was well aware that his throat was blocked by a giant stone, preventing him from being able to breathe freely and swallow anything other than his heart (and that, too, wasn’t really effective as it managed to come up his esophagus again in a period of time too short to be called a moment).

Glancing at the refrigerator, standing steadily in the corner of the room, he felt as if he was just hit straight in the gut. The blood he’d eaten earlier that day did an unexpected flip inside his stomach, making him want to throw up in an instant. He clutched onto the edge of a counter, shutting his eyes tightly and groaning as he tried to take control over the waves of an exceptionally disgusting taste that washed over him, his hold on the cold surface so strong his knuckles turned white almost immediately.  _ You’ve got to be kidding me _ , he thought, pressing a walm palm onto his stomach in hope the feeling would stop.  _ You little bitch, don’t you dare _ …

He felt the familiar, unpleasant burning of acid in the back of his throat and a reflex told him to turn over to lay down across the counter with his face just above the sink. He threw up; a bloody mix flew right out of his throat, fortunately falling straight into the drain as he choked, tears welling up in his eyes at the acrid taste. For a few moments he felt so weak, so tired, so  _ drained _ , both emotionally and physically, enough not to ever want to move again and just stay like this for an eternity, emptying himself until there was nothing left. Even for a quick while after the shocks stopped, he still laid there, unmoving and helpless, not quite wanting to be helped.

What if this was the way to do it? Jeongguk didn’t want to die, sure. But what if that was a solution, too? What if all he had to do was let go, let go of everything, let go of his life? What was he still living for, anyway?

_ No _ , he thought, his own voice sounding strangely like Taehyung’s baritone in his head, booming in his brain like a sound coming from an old radio. He gritted his teeth, bringing one of his hands to rest against his — a bit too warm — forehead, sighing in resignation. He hated this, hated how self-deprecating and pessimistic he always became after something bad happened. Hated how Taehyung always looked so hurt watching him get in that headspace. But he wasn’t here right now; he wasn’t there with his worried frown and sad eyes, and if there was anything that Jeongguk was sure of, it was that he  _ had _ to put himself back together. For  _ him _ .

He pushed himself away from the counters, looking at the mess he left in the sink before gulping and wiping down the drops of this disgusting mix from the corners of his mouth. He imagined Taehyung with furrowed eyebrows and nose, coming into the kitchen with his worried expression and immediately sealing his arms tightly around him, asking him what’s wrong. “Nothing,” Jeongguk answered into the void, unscrewing the faucet and letting it all go down the drain. Nothing was wrong, nothing he couldn’t make right, at least.

He carefully cleaned the sink and moved to the fridge to get himself a beer, but stilled in the middle of the kitchen. There were blood bags in the refrigerator, he realized, and suddenly he felt way too tired to drink. It was okay, though. Even before he supposed he didn’t  _ really _ feel like getting booze tonight.

Taehyung was still standing in the corridor with Sam and Dean when he returned from kitchen, pointing his beretta at the shorter man’s chest, and even though he looked distressed, he seemed a little less tense when he wasn’t near him; his shoulders weren’t as straight as they should probably be, his gun fit loosely in his hand. He looked more vulnerable, less attentive to everything that surrounded him and Jeongguk wasn’t entirely sure if that observation made him a little more happy that he’s feeling at ease in their company or even more worried about him. The intruders’ blades were scattered on the floor and he was piling them up just next to himself with his foot, all while maintaining neverending eye contact with the hunters. How come he looked so calm and collected, conversing with them while picking up their weapons and still seeming quite vigilant?

He tried not to care about how Dean’s face fell when he saw him walking up to them, his smile rapidly dissipating as he got closer. Sam looked at him, clearly seeing him, but doing nothing besides offering a small smile to acknowledge his presence near them. This was better; being greeted with a smile, even though it was clearly just a polite one, not conveying anything but a sample of good manners, was a hundred times better than to be seen and ignored and a thousand times less painful. So he responded with the same gesture, just a simple raise of the corners of his mouth. It seemed to do the thing perfectly.

“Baby.” Taehyung didn’t limit himself to a little smile, sending towards him his infamous heart-shaped grin, pulling him towards himself gently as soon as he found himself close enough to be crushed in his hold.

“Hey,” Jeongguk responded quietly, closing his eyes for a second and leaning against him, longing to feel his warmth just for a second before heading upstairs. He hummed, not even bothering to try to deny how good he felt in his embrace and when he tilted his eyelids, he saw Dean looking in the opposite direction. For some reason, he felt a spark of embarrassment rushing down his spine, tinting his cheeks a bit. He didn’t like it. He didn’t really like Dean. “I’m gonna go to sleep now,” he said, his voice weak under the disguise of being exhausted. He sent another faint smile in Taehyung’s direction, tilting his head upwards to leave a gentle peck on the man’s soft cheek. “Don’t stay up too late, okay?”

“Of course,” Taehyung promised without hesitation, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. “Sweet dreams.”

“Mhm.” He breathed in slowly, then breathed out, for a moment trapped in his arms even though he wasn’t crushed in his embrace. Finally, he opened his eyes a little, breaking yourself off from the trance he somehow managed to cast over himself. He glanced at the two hunters before him, then at their blades, laying without a movement next to his boyfriend’s leg. He tore his eyes away almost immediately, as if fearing that he’ll hurt himself just by looking at the sharp metal and as he ran upstairs, the only thing that remained on his mind was Dean’s frustrated, angry stare.

He definitely wasn’t going to sleep that night.

* * *

It was more early than late when Taehyung finally came to bed. Jeongguk laid flat on the bed, clutching one of the softest blankets in his hands, trying hard to convince himself that holding the fabric wasn’t that much different from holding his boyfriend (even though he knew that it was an obvious lie). The sky was gradually getting paler with each passing minute until it was almost impossible to make out if it was more grey or blue. First heavy droplets of rain crashed against the windows so loud they almost drowned out the familiar sound of his lover’s gentle steps on the wooden floors.

Taehyung smelled like home — like warmth and delicacy. His warm blood was pulsating gently under soft, caramel skin as he put his veiny hand on Jeongguk’s cheek and placed his plump, dry lips on his forehead for a few quick moments, accidentally but efficiently driving him away from the shallow sleep-like trance he was forcing himself into, trying desperately to fall asleep. He smiled tenderly as his boyfriend’s eyelids fluttered open, glancing up at him, gleaming like jewels hidden in the depths of a beautiful ocean. “Hey,” he muttered quietly, sweeping his thumb across the younger’s cheekbone.

“Hi,” Jeongguk uttered back groggily, a faint smile forcing itself onto his tired face. “Are you okay?”

“Absolutely,” Taehyung exclaimed, his tone as gentle and soft as his touch. “Are you?”

“Mmh. Absolutely.”

Taehyung laughed, planting yet another peck on his exposed forehead, this time a longer one. Jeongguk shut his eyes again, melting into the feeling of his lips touching his skin, wanting to stay like this until the end of time — hell, maybe even longer. “Didn’t mean to wake you up, baby,” the older said apologetically, moving a bit lower to grace his closed eyelids with two subtle, loving pecks, causing Jeongguk to giggle sleepily.

“It’s okay,” he calmed him down, opening his eyes when his lover moved away from them. “Wasn’t sleeping anyway, so it’s more than fine.”

“Mm.” He kissed the apples of his cheeks, round from almost-sleeping, warm and slightly red from the fresh blood pumping intently just under the delicate, thin, pale skin. Jeongguk’s smile just got wider as he climbed onto the bed, securing himself just above his body, so close he could feel the warmth radiating from him, see their chests almost colliding, hear his blood rushing through his veins.

A trail of gentle kisses led down his cheekbones, through his reddened nose and to his chapped lips. A giggle escaped both of their mouths when they melted together, finally collapsing into each other, their lips almost molding into one and then parting for a moment just quick enough for them to let out a single breath and take in another one. Taehyung brought his hands to Jeongguk’s neck while the younger one clasped his arms tightly around his middle, squishing him like his favorite mascot, and with a content hum, he started playing with the baby hairs on his nape, revelling in how soft they felt under his fingers.

It was a good kiss — long, but definitely not forced; slow and gentle and enchanting at the same time, purely comforting. It felt warm, it felt cozy, it felt just like home and Jeongguk loved every single second of it. As he held his lover close, felt his heartbeat right next to his own, he felt safe. He kind of needed air — his burning lungs were empty, his brain screaming at him to stop it and while he knew he should probably end this soon if he wanted to stay conscious, he couldn’t help but think that maybe it wasn’t necessary, maybe Taehyung was enough for him to stay alive.  _ Fuck _ breathing, he needed his kisses. Lots of them. More of them.

But Taehyung moved away and for a second they just laid there, panting and trying to pick up their thoughts that they lost in this peaceful battle. Jeongguk thought that it would be the end, but then Taehyung inched closer to him once again, putting his full lips on the button of his reddened nose playfully, rubbing his nose on his afterwards, accidentally making Jeongguk’s heart skip a beat. An Eskimo kiss. How cute.

“I missed you,” Taehyung murmured, still gently rubbing their noses together. “So goddamn much.”

“We saw each other a few hours ago,” Jeongguk exclaimed with his eyebrows knitted, trying hard to hide his flusteredness, but failing miserably. He felt a little dizzy, a bit confused — his head was spinning, butterflies tickling his insides with their fluffy wings so much he found himself wanting to throw up again. However, as Taehyung groaned quietly and scooted closer, placing one of his big hands on his flushed cheek, he realized it was probably just a consequence of his tiredness. So he pushed it back, focusing on his boyfriend again.

“I still missed you,” Taehyung admitted, almost purring, his hot breath grazing his ear, causing Jeongguk to tremble unwillingly. The hand flicking the soft strands of hair on his nape was gentle, fingers grazing his skin from time to time, sending little energy beams running through his whole body.

He giggled, hitting Taehyung on the chest playfully. “You dork.”

“Hey!” the older protested, acting offended even though both of them knew under those knitted brows and pouty lips he was trying hard not to laugh. “Why am I a dork? Am I not allowed to miss my baby? My sugar pie? Honey bun? My little pillow prince—”

“I’m gonna hit you again,” Jeongguk declared to which Taehyung only snickered cockily, raising his brows.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Jeongguk glanced up at him, wanting to express his annoyance, but Taehyung only laughed happily, leaning down once again to plant another kiss right in the middle of his boyfriend’s pouty lips.

And here they were, kissing again — deeply yet gently, carelessly yet carefully, delicately yet with surety. They were kissing in the rhythm only the two of them seemed to recall, every push and pull of their lips accented by some other subconscious sway of their bodies. Jeongguk rolled them over, pushing the older against the sheets and sitting comfortably on his abdomen, his hands rising up and down his sides as Taehyung’s grip on his hair tightened, pulling him closer, and closer, and  _ closer _ .

_ Thump _ . His heart felt like an eagle in a cage, desperate to free itself no matter what it costs. Jeongguk felt like his ribs were shattering to a million pieces, piercing through his heart and lungs and flesh, and his head was spinning as if he sat on a carousel for way too long. He pulled away, leaning against Taehyung’s chest, trying hard to just breathe — in and out, in and out, slow and steady, all over again — but it was pointless, his body spent and exhausted, not wanting to work any longer.

“Baby?” There he was, with his calming voice and soft hands. And somehow, even if usually they succeeded at calming him down quite fast, this time it all felt wrong. His voice, laced with concern and worry, was like a giant bell ringing in his mind, way too loud for him to understand the words he spoke. Those hands, so soft and cautious, were like two red-hot iron bars going up and down his sides, squeezing him too hard even with the slightest of touches. “Oh, honey, what’s wrong?”

There was a knot in his stomach and the blood in his veins started to boil, rushing through his vessels, trying to win the race to nowhere. Jeongguk cried out as another cramp pulled him down, making him latch onto Taehyung’s chest right under him, the dull ache almost not letting him breathe. “Sweetheart…” Taehyung’s comforting voice made him want to cry. He felt like his head was just about to explode.

“It’s o-okay,” Jeongguk managed to squeak out, even though it  _ wasn’t _ . Taehyung didn’t look convinced.

“No, it’s not. God… baby, have you eaten anything recently?”

Has he? Jeongguk thought for a second, shutting his eyes — forced himself to focus on thinking rather than feeling, searching through the depths of his mind in hope of finding the answer. He recalled a time just a few hours ago when he walked downstairs to the kitchen, right before the hunters barged in.

“I d-did,” he said, his lips weirdly dry, considering how he felt a weak streak of saliva slipping past the corner of his mouth onto his chin uncontrollably. He swiped his tongue over the bitten, pale surface, blinking once, not daring to look at Taehyung. “B-but I threw up. So I’m n-not sure…”

“God,” the older repeated, squeezing his waist carefully. (Jeongguk wasn’t sure when his hands had managed to move there, but found himself too pained and exhausted to care.)

Jeongguk mewled quietly, feeling his fangs nudging his gums, trying to break out. He hated it, hated that he felt somewhat relieved when they finally showed, covering up his human teeth like an ugly barbed wire fence and pushing up against his chapped lips. He felt floaty, more exhausted than pained when his second nature that he despised came into view.

“Oh, baby,” Taehyung cooed at him, bringing his hands to rest on his back, petting him gently as he weakly squirmed around. “It’s okay, let them show,” he said, noticing that Jeongguk was still trying to fight the urge to let his second set of teeth resurface. He watched him tense up and once again attempted to put him at ease by stroking his back affectionately. “I’m here, sweetheart. Just let go, it’s okay. You’re gonna be alright.”

Mainly because of the older’s tender touch and loving tone, Jeongguk felt himself letting go completely in a few quick moments. He felt tiredness wash over him as fangs eventually protruded from his gums, taking up their place before his human set of teeth, sharp and strong and waiting for their dinner. Jeongguk closed his eyes, breathing out shakily, his hands that were clutching tightly onto Taehyung’s shirt loosening their grip.

“That’s it, baby,” Taehyung murmured, his voice seeming soft and inaudible, echoing in Jeongguk’s mind so much he found himself unable to understand any of his words. “Just like that. I’m  _ so _ proud of you.”

He said a couple other words, or maybe they were just some sounds that got out of his mouth by mistake — they surely seemed like that to Jeongguk, so he just laid there, drowning in Taehyung’s delicate touches and delicious bodily heat. He felt like he was swimming in a pot of warm milk, waves of warmth hitting him on the face and washing over him every few moments, the atmosphere around him fuzzy, just making him more sleepy as seconds passed by, melting into one bigger number he couldn’t quite imagine nor understand.

Taehyung was saying something, mumbling or screaming, he wasn’t sure. Jeongguk relaxed his body as it was rocked slowly (or shaken desperately; that, too, he couldn’t really determine). It was black, but he thought he saw colors consuming the darkness, eating it up just slightly, like a filter that doesn’t change anything, but feels like something entirely new and beautiful. He liked how the blackness seemed to be less colorless like that.

And then — this  _ scent _ , waking him up just a little, just enough for him to realize that something was wrong. He opened his eyes a bit, blinking a few times to regain control over his senses, but couldn’t help the flaring of his nostrils. What was this smell? Jeongguk  _ knew _ he recognized it, but couldn’t tell what it resembled him. And why was it so strong? He didn’t see a thing besides the faint traces of colors swimming in the dark, but his nose went after the scent nonetheless, trying to get closer to its source, but not being able to due to how exhausted and numb his body felt, so he just laid there, managing to squirm only a little.

_ Drip _ — a droplet of the heavy aroma landed on his dry lips. He swiped his twitching tongue over the rough surface instinctively, his throat aching for it even though he wasn’t really sure  _ what _ it was. Whatever it was, it made him feel better almost instantly. His vision got a little sharper and his stomach kicked, wanting more, so he groaned, praying it would serve as a wordless plea.

Someone was talking to him, their words worried but steady, just a little too quick for him to understand as more of the unknown substance spilled into his half-opened mouth. The more he ate — or, more precisely, licked off his dry lips— the better, clearer they seemed, easier for him to understand. The voice was deep, low, maybe a little panicked, characteristic with the way some of the words were being pronounced. And it was warm. Familiar.

_ Taehyung _ .

“Tae, what—” Jeongguk tried to ask, blinking confusedly, his voice coming out hoarse and quiet. His head was spinning and his mind was still accommodating to the mere thought the world was more than a colorful emptiness, but it was getting better. He felt his insides growling, trying to get some more food into his tired system and his senses were tingling, starting to work properly again, but on the lowest level.

He tried to get up, but the older boy laid his hand flat on his chest, pushing him a little more to the mattress. “Don’t,” he cut him off, his tone more worried than reprimanding, but still sharp. “Just shut up and  _ eat _ .”

Jeongguk forced himself to keep his eyes open for a little while, staring up at Taehyung. He had him pressed against the soft mattress, pushing at his cleavage only a little bit so that he could feel his heart beating under his fingers. He was sitting on his limp legs, trying not to crush him with all of his weight, his free palm sliced open and clasped in a tight grip, letting his sweet warm blood drip freely onto Jeongguk’s numb tongue. His eyebrows were knitted and Jeongguk wasn’t sure if this was caused by pain or uneasiness. One thing he knew for sure, though: Taehyung wasn’t happy. Jeongguk didn’t like it one bit.

He didn’t like to be pushed down like this, forced to take something he didn’t want. The sight of Taehyung squeezing his wound so that more of his blood could spill into his awaiting mouth was kind of terrifying to him, even though he wasn’t particularly afraid of cuts. He wanted to move away, but his boyfriend’s hold on him was strong and he found himself unable to do anything but lay and take and  _ eat _ , the metallic taste of the deeply red liquid carving into his mind, pushing any other thoughts further away from his throat and mouth and silencing his internal cries pretty quickly.

Jeongguk’s always loved the taste of Taehyung’s blood. It was sweet and filling, and never failed to make him feel safe. But now, as he was being fed by force, he hated that he couldn’t really help but feel okay. It was still as tasty, still so  _ good _ , and Jeongguk wanted to cry out in frustration. Why did it feel so good when it should make him want to rip his hair off, why didn’t he want to pull away? He wanted it to stop, he  _ did _ , but at the same time he wanted more and he wanted to scream, because why did he have to want more? Why did he have to be so hungry?

He felt his body slowly recover as he drank and when finally he felt like he had enough strength to push his boyfriend off of him, he lifted one of his hands and grabbed a hold of the older’s wrist, his eyes glistening at him as he swiped his tongue over his red bottom lip, licking off the orts off the once again soft, plush surface. “I’m good now,” he breathed out, trying to pull his palm away from his mouth. “Taehyung…” he whined as his hand didn’t move, being forcefully kept in place by the guy. “I’m okay, it’s fine now. Let me go…”

Taehyung hesitated. He looked at the boy lying beneath him with worry lacing his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Jeongguk smiled at him timidly. He finally managed to lower his palm just next to his face and looked at the cut tenderly, trying hard to ignore the desire to bury himself in the bloody wound that burned deep within him in order to inspect it carefully. It was what Taehyung deserved — humanity. It was the least he could offer him in exchange for keeping him alive.

The cut was obviously rushed and a little messy, probably done with Taehyung’s favourite knife that he kept in the drawer next to their bed. It wasn’t too deep, not quite dangerous, but Jeongguk couldn’t help but see the worst scenarios running through his head. What if it hurt, but Taehyung didn’t want to show it? What if he needed stitches or a painkiller? Maybe he should go to the hospital? They probably should. The longer he looked at it, the better he could see how big and dangerous the wound was. Oh  _ God _ .

“Stop panicking so hard,” Taehyung hushed him before he even opened his mouth to share his worries with him. He looked at him from above, his weight pushing him down onto the mattress softly. He was smiling at him so widely Jeongguk was afraid the corners of his mouth might rip. “You’re practically hyperventilating and, as funny as it looks, I don’t want you to have a heart attack right after I saved you.”

Jeongguk’s heart jumped. He licked his lips, letting go of Taehyung’s hand to look up at his face once again. “I’m just— ugh.” He closed his eyes, lying his head down on the soft mattress in resignation. “I’m sorry, Tae. I didn’t know I was… I didn’t eat for only a few days, I thought I would… last longer,” he muttered, words almost whispered as he didn’t quite have control over if what’s going out of his mouth is considered a sound or just puffs of warm, clear air.

Taehyung hummed. He lowered his healthy hand down to cup the side of Jeongguk’s face and smiled at him tenderly, without a glint of disappointment or anger in his glimmering eyes. “It’s okay, baby,” he said, “I just hope you would learn that you  _ need _ to eat to survive. Don’t push yourself too much, alright? If you feel like eating, just do it. If not for yourself, then for me.” He nuzzled closer to him, rubbing his nose on Jeongguk’s in a way so gentle the touch almost felt like summer air against his skin. “Please.”

Jeongguk sighed out of frustration and tiredness. “I hate it,” he admitted shamefully. “I hate that I need this to survive. That you have to cut yourself to feed me. It's horrible.  _ I'm  _ horrible.”

“You’re not horrible,” Taehyung retorted with surety lacing his words, looking right into his regretful eyes. “Baby, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t care what you eat, you could be eating cows’ tongues for breakfast and I still wouldn’t give a  _ damn _ . Your diet doesn’t change who you are.”

Jeongguk swallowed, finding himself at loss for words. “Uh…” He gave himself a few seconds to understand fully the meaning of his boyfriend’s words before exhaling shakily. “Um, okay.”

“Um, okay,” Taehyung mimicked him with a teasing glint in his voice. He pulled gently on one of his cheeks. “So cute.”

“Hey!” he gasped, momentarily trying to push him off. Taehyung laughed, not moving an inch, bringing his other hand to the boy’s face so he could squish his cheeks together, gently forcing his plush lips to jut out in an annoyed pout. Jeongguk loved it. So, of course, he pushed him away, huffing dramatically. “Stop it!”

“Make me!” Taehyung giggled, his fingers that rested on his jaw shifting to push at the corners of his mouth, pressing them as close as possible. “My little fish,” he cooed, imitating the comical pout he caused, punching another resentful gasp out of his boyfriend’s ajar mouth and laughing when he tried to squirm his way out of his embrace.

He would never admit it, but in that moment, with rising sun bathing them in its pale light from behind the window and soft bedsheets rustling quietly under their restless bodies as they collided once again, laughing carelessly and wrestling playfully like kids, even trapped under his boyfriend’s weight, Jeongguk felt free. 

Maybe he hated the thought of infinity, an eternal youth and life, maybe he deemed it pointless and painful to live that way until the end of time. But if Taehyung was going to be with him, if everything would be just as it is now, then maybe he wouldn’t mind eternity.

Maybe he wouldn’t really mind it at all.

* * *

“God, what the  _ hell _ are you doing?”

“I’m  _ looking _ . Respectfully.”

“Respectfu— Dean, for fuck’s sake, you’re practically stalking them.”

“How else am I gonna know if they didn’t lie to us? Check if the shape of his teeth matches the marks on the vics’ necks? Or maybe you expect me to just believe whatever bullcrap they were trying to sell to us and drive away, satisfied about the job we clearly didn’t freaking finish?”

“Dean—”

“No, Sam, we’re checking on them  _ now _ . Just shut up and let me do my job.”

Silence.

“You’re acting like a creep, you know. With the whole tree climbing just to look through the window in their bedroom—”

“I said shut up.”


End file.
